


Anders

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thiel spürte, wie sein Herz ganz plötzlich schneller schlug; viel zu schnell. Aber wieso denn bloß? Das war doch nur Boernes Hand, die da auf seiner Schulter lag. Schon tausende Male zuvor hatte sie sich dort befunden. Doch heute war irgendetwas anders.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EIGENTLICH sollte das hier eher in eine lustige Richtung gehen ... Stattdessen ist es nun sehr sehr kitschig. ;)

Kaum war das Telefonat mit Boerne beendet, wanderte Thiels Hand zu seiner Jeans hinunter, um sie zu öffnen. Bis zum Bett würde er es jetzt nicht mehr schaffen, so blieb er auf der Couch liegen. Hastig schob er seine Hand unter den Stoff seiner Unterhose. „Boerne!“, keuchte er auf, als er die Finger um seine Erektion schloss. 

 

Seit fast einem Jahr war alles anders.

 

Sie hatten zusammen, wie schon so oft zuvor, bei Boerne auf der Couch gesessen und über einen Mordfall geredet. Boerne war während der Unterhaltung näher an ihn ran gerückt. _Irgendwie riecht er heute verdammt gut_ , dachte Thiel für einen flüchtigen Moment, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Gespräch. Irgendwann legte ihm Boerne die Hand auf die Schulter. Thiel spürte, wie sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug; viel zu schnell. Aber wieso denn bloß? Das war doch nur Boernes Hand, die da auf seiner Schulter lag. Schon tausende Male zuvor hatte sie sich dort befunden. Doch heute war irgendetwas anders.  
Waren die drei Gläser Rotwein Schuld, die er zuvor getrunken hatte? Eigentlich hatte er sich ja an sein Bier halten wollen. Doch Boerne hatte mehrmals betont, welch edlen Tropfen er da extra geöffnet hatte. So hatte er einen Schluck davon genommen. Und dann noch viele weitere. Vielleicht hätte er es ja bei einem Glas belassen sollen. Doch der Wein alleine konnte nicht Schuld sein an seinem zu schnellen Herzschlag, an dem Kribbeln das sich langsam in ihm ausbreitete. War es nicht vielmehr so, dass da gerade etwas in ihm hochkam, was er lange Zeit einigermaßen erfolgreich verdrängt hatte?  
Hatte der andere eigentlich eben schon so dicht neben ihm gesessen? So nah, dass sich ihre Beine fast berührten. Wie Boerne wohl reagieren würde, wenn er ihm jetzt die Hand auf sein Bein legen würde? Was würde passieren, wenn er ganz langsam anfangen würde, es zu streicheln? Würde das Boerne gefallen? Gar erregen? Würde er ihn darum bitten, ihn auch woanders zu streicheln, anzufassen? Thiel spürte, wie ihm bei all diesen Gedanken langsam warm wurde, sehr warm.  
„Thiel, hören Sie mir eigentlich noch zu?“  
„Ähm, ja klar.“  
„Na, den Eindruck habe ich eher weniger. Wo sind Sie eigentlich mit Ihren Gedanken?“  
Er konnte nicht anders und errötete, obwohl der andere unmöglich wissen konnte, was gerade in ihm vorgegangen war. „Ich ... äh, habe gerade kurz an die Arbeit morgen gedacht. Wenn Sie Ihre letzten Sätze nochmal wiederholen könnten ...“  
„Aber sicher doch.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an, lächelte so, als habe er ihn längst durchschaut.  
„Danke.“ Er lächelte zurück, ganz kurz.  
Boernes Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter und nun begann er sie ein wenig zu bewegen. Ganz zaghaft nur.  
Das war zu viel für Thiel. „Können Sie mal Ihre Griffel dort wegnehmen?“, schimpfte er und war froh, als Boerne wortlos gehorchte.  
Kurz darauf verabschiedete er sich unter dem Vorwand, müde zu sein. Dabei war er so munter wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber er war vor allem auch ... erregt. Davon durfte der andere auf keinen Fall etwas merken.  
Kaum war er daheim, zog er sich hektisch untenrum aus, schmiss seine Jeans in die Zimmerecke. Er warf sich rücklings auf sein Bett und umfasste seine Erektion. Schnell und fest bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab, kam innerhalb von zwei Minuten. Mit Boernes Namen auf den Lippen. Danach schämte er sich. Wie konnte er sich nur wegen Boerne einen runterholen? Wegen Boerne, diesem nervigen, besserwisserischen, selbstverliebten, überheblichen ... Langsam gingen ihm die passenden Adjektive aus.  
Beim nächsten Mal hatte er sich dann schon weniger geschämt.

Die Scham verging, doch die Sehnsucht wuchs. Die Sehnsucht danach von Boerne berührt zu werden. Er wollte, dass Boerne ihn mit seinen Händen anfasste, ihn liebkoste. Jede Stelle seines Körpers, jeden einzelnen Millimeter. Und er wollte Boerne ebenso berühren.  
Manchmal wenn sie sich unterhielten, blieb sein Blick zwischendurch kurz an Boernes Mund hängen, an seinen Lippen. Von diesen Lippen wollte er geküsst werden und er wollte sie ebenfalls küssen. Zärtlich, fordernd, intensiv. 

Schon bald hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er sich zu dem Professor nicht nur körperlich hingezogen fühlte. Er empfand weitaus mehr als Freundschaft für Boerne. Viel mehr. 

Oft versuchte er all diese Empfindungen wegzudrängen, wollte sie am liebsten einfach ausknipsen. Einfach ausschalten wie einen Film, den man nicht mag, den man nicht sehen will. Doch seine Sehnsucht und die Gefühle blieben. Sie waren da. Immer. Manchmal sehnte er sich so sehr nach der Nähe des anderen, nach seinen Berührungen, dass es beinahe schmerzte. 

Und doch gab er sich oft möglichst distanziert, wenn sie sich begegneten. Manchmal hasste er sich selbst, wenn er mal wieder besonders schroff zu dem anderen gewesen war.  
Er wollte nicht, dass Boerne auch nur annähernd irgendetwas von alldem merkte, was in ihm vorging, was ihn innerlich quälte. Was sollte das auch bringen? Dass es Boerne annähernd genauso wie ihm gehen könnte, schloss er aus. Dafür gab es nun wirklich keinerlei Anzeichen. 

 

 

„Besorg's mir so hart du willst“, keuchte er laut, bewegte seine Hand immer schneller und stellte sich dabei vor, dass es Boernes Hand statt seiner eigenen war, die ihn zum Orgasmus trieb. Er spürte, dass er jeden Moment über die Klippe springen würde.  
„Boerne!“, stöhnte er ein letztes Mal auf, als er heftig kam. Er bewegte seine Hand noch einige Male langsam auf und ab, so lange bis sein Orgasmus vollständig abgeklungen war.  
Einen Moment blieb er erschöpft und verschwitzt regungslos liegen. Dann zog er sich die Hose hoch und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig, um duschen zu gehen. Beim Aufstehen stieß er mit dem Bein gegen seinen Couchtisch, dabei fiel sein Handy hinunter und zersprang in mehrere Teile. Fluchend baute er es wieder zusammen. 

Er stieg unter die Dusche. Das lauwarme Wasser auf seiner Haut tat ihm jetzt gut.

 

Er zog gerade sein Nachtshirt an und fragte sich, ob es in letzter Zeit nicht ein wenig enger geworden war, als es klingelte. Er seufzte innerlich und überlegte, ob er das Klingeln jetzt einfach ignorieren sollte. Schließlich war er müde und wollte bald schlafen gehen. Es klingelte ein weiteres Mal, diesmal länger. Leise vor sich her grummelnd ging er zur Tür und öffnete.  
Boerne stand strahlend vor ihm. „Darf ich rein kommen?“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt gleich ins Bett gehen, aber na ja ... Kommen Sie halt noch kurz rein.“ Mit Sicherheit wollte ihm Boerne noch irgendwelche bahnbrechenden Erkenntnisse zu dem neuesten Mordfall mitteilen. Thiel ging ein Stück zur Seite und Boerne huschte schnell an ihm vorbei, ging schnurstracks in sein Wohnzimmer, um sich dort auf die Couch zu setzen. Als Thiel ihn da sitzen sah und daran dachte, was er vor keiner halben Stunde noch darauf getan hatte, wurde es ihm innerlich etwas warm.  
Äußerlich blieb er jedoch kühl und nahm ebenfalls Platz, etwa einen Meter von Boerne entfernt. „Na, was ist Ihnen jetzt noch zu dem Fall eingefallen? Anscheinend ja was äußerst Wichtiges, wenn das nicht bis morgen warten konnte.“  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich wegen des Falls zu Ihnen gekommen bin?“  
„Wegen was denn dann?“, fragte er leicht verwundert. Warum sollte Boerne sonst um die Uhrzeit noch zu ihm wollen, zumal sie vorhin erst telefoniert hatten?  
Boerne antwortete nicht, sah ihn stattdessen nur an. Mit einem Lächeln, das aus irgendeinem Grund dafür sorgte, dass er nervös wurde. „Warum grinsen Sie denn so blöd? Nun sagen Sie schon, weshalb Sie hier sind.“  
Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter, viel breiter. „Das nächste Mal sollten Sie sich vergewissern, ob Sie wirklich aufgelegt haben.“


	2. Chapter 2

Drei Sekunden. So lange dauerte es, bis Thiel wirklich begriff, was Boerne ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Zwei weitere Sekunden dauerte es, bis sein Gesicht rot anlief.  
Boerne hatte mitangehört, wie er ... Oh nein. Verdammt nochmal, nein. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Er hatte nach dem Telefonat nicht richtig aufgelegt. Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? Waren seine Finger bereits so zittrig gewesen vor Erregung, dass er die richtige Taste nicht mehr getroffen hatte?  
„B- Boerne ... ich, also es ist ... ich ...“, stammelte er drauflos. Welche Ausrede wäre jetzt schon annähernd glaubhaft? _Och, wissen Sie, Ihren Namen habe ich nur versehentlich mehrmals gestöhnt._ Boernes Name war ja zudem nicht das Einzige, was er stöhnend von sich gegeben hatte ... Wo blieb eigentlich der schon so oft angekündigte Weltuntergang, wenn man ihn dringend brauchte? Er wusste nicht, wann er sich zuletzt so sehr geschämt hatte. Vielleicht vor etlichen Jahren, als sein Klassenlehrer ihm den Liebesbrief, den er während des Unterrichts heimlich geschriebenen hatte, abgenommen und vor der gesamten Klasse vorgelesen hatte. Damals war er vor Scham aus dem Raum gerannt, er hatte das Gelächter der Mitschüler nicht ertragen können. Auch jetzt wollte er am liebsten aufspringen und fliehen.

„Versuchen Sie mir nun bitte nicht zu erklären, dass ich da etwas falsch verstanden habe. Das war nun wirklich mehr als ... eindeutig.“   
„Warum ... warum haben SIE denn nicht aufgelegt?“, fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, während er irgendeinen Punkt am Boden fixierte. Er traute sich nicht mehr, Boerne in die Augen zu sehen.   
„Nun ja, am Anfang habe ich ja tatsächlich gedacht, dass Sie nach mir ... rufen.“  
 _Weltuntergang, wo bleibst du nur?_  
„Und danach war ich zu ... fasziniert, um aufzulegen.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm Thiel beunruhigt wahr, dass der andere langsam dichter an ihn ran rückte.   
„Ich fand es zugegebenermaßen durchaus äußerst ... interessant, was Sie da so von sich gegeben haben.“ Boernes Stimme hatte einen rauen Klang angenommen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam Thiel, sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller. Plötzlich spürte er Boernes Hand auf seinem Bein.   
„Finger weg!“, schrie er beinahe hysterisch und stieß sie fort.   
„Oh, doch so schüchtern auf einmal? Vorhin klang das aber noch ganz anders ...“ Boerne lachte leise.   
Thiel vergaß, dass er sich gerade eigentlich entsetzlich schämte und warf Boerne einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Sie ... Sie können mich mal!“  
„Oh, ich weiß.“ Boerne schaute ihn mit ... triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts ein, Sie ... überhebliches Arschloch.“  
Boerne grinste. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht sehr nett von Ihnen. Statt mich zu beschimpfen, sollten Sie lieber zu dem stehen, was Sie wollen.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
„Mich.“ 

Thiels Herz war tatsächlich imstande noch schneller als vorher zu schlagen. Sollte er jetzt zu seinen Gefühlen stehen, die ihn seit Monaten beinahe um den Verstand brachten? Zu seiner Sehnsucht, die ihm manchmal nachts den Schlaf raubte? Er wusste nicht, wie oft er in seinem Bett gelegen und daran gedacht hatte, dass Boerne sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt befand. Nur wenige Meter und einige Wände trennten sie räumlich und doch war der andere unerreichbar weit weg.   
Er ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass Boerne ihn auslachen und sich über seine Gefühle lustig machen könnte. Nein, er konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Nicht jetzt, nicht ein anderes Mal, nie. Aber einen Teil der Wahrheit kannte Boerne ja nun ohnehin schon …   
„Sie ... Sie spinnen ja wohl!“, grollte er.

Boerne grinste nur weiterhin und rückte noch näher, viel näher, zu nah. Thiel drückte sich an den äußersten Rand seiner Couch.  
„Wie oft haben Sie eigentlich schon an mich gedacht und meinen Namen gestöhnt, während Sie ...“  
„Boerne, halten Sie den Mund und verschwinden Sie einfach!“  
Boerne bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass ich ganz und gar nicht davon abgeneigt wäre, Ihnen dieses Stöhnen selbst zu entlocken?“  
Thiels Körper durchzuckte ein Blitz. „B- Boerne, was reden Sie denn da? Hören Sie auf damit!“  
„Soll ich Ihnen zeigen, wie ich das anstellen würde?“, raunte ihm Boerne mit einem ... lasziven Gesichtsausdruck zu.   
„Hören Sie auf!“ Mit aller Kraft stieß er Boerne ein Stück von sich. „Sie haben mich jetzt genug gedemütigt, hauen Sie endlich ab!“ Thiel rechnete fest mit einem weiteren Spruch.  
Doch stattdessen sah Boerne ihn ernst an, sehr ernst. „Thiel, keinesfalls wollte ich Sie demütigen.“ Seine Stimme klang auf einmal so ... weich. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich eben so aufdringlich gewesen bin. Ich hatte nicht vor irgendetwas zu tun, was Sie nicht wollen. “  
„Boerne, ich ...“  
Boerne ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. „Es ist nur ... Nun ja, nachdem ich da vorhin Ihre ... Aktivitäten mitbekommen habe ... Da war ich mir wirklich sicher, dass es Ihnen ähnlich geht wie mir.“  
„Was ... was genau meinen Sie damit?“ Thiels Herz schlug schon wieder schneller, als es gesund sein konnte.  
Boerne sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Ihm wurde ganz komisch zumute.   
„Frank ... Ich weiß, dass ich oft in deiner Nähe bin. Aber das ist mir nicht ... nahe genug.“ Jetzt wurde Boernes Blick traurig. „Ich wäre dir gerne näher, viel näher.“  
Thiels Herz schlug einen doppelten Salto, wenn nicht sogar einen dreifachen.  
„Ich gehe jetzt besser.“ Boerne stand auf.  
„Nein ... geh bitte nicht.“ Thiel griff zaghaft nach seinem Arm, zog ihn wieder auf die Couch zurück. Und plötzlich sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Ich ... ich wünsche mir auch nichts mehr, als dir nahe zu sein. Ich sehne mich schon so lange nach dir, nach deiner Nähe und danach von dir ... berührt zu werden.“ Oh Gott, all das hatte er tatsächlich gesagt. Erschrocken über den eigenen Mut, ließ er Boernes Arm los und starrte wieder auf den Boden.  
„Frank, sieh mich bitte an.“  
Etwas zögernd kam er Boernes Wunsch nach, sah ihm ins Gesicht, sah sein warmes Lächeln. Kein spöttisches, kein überhebliches. Boerne streckte die Hand aus, hielt sie ihm hin. Er ergriff sie und augenblicklich durchströmte ihm ein warmes Gefühl. „Boerne ... Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du mir auch ... nahe sein willst“, murmelte er.  
„Dabei habe ich doch so oft deine Nähe gesucht.“  
Thiel nickte. Ja, Boerne hatte wirklich oft seine Nähe gesucht, hatte sich ständig in seine Mordfälle eingemischt, ihn in seinem Auto mitgenommen ... Aber er hätte dennoch nie gedacht, dass Boerne mehr in ihm sah, als einen guten Freund. 

Thiel war völlig überwältigt von der Situation, wusste nicht recht, was er nun als nächstes tun sollte. Deshalb lächelte er den anderen einfach nur glücklich an und hoffte, dass der die Initiative ergreifen würde. Und Boerne tat ihm den Gefallen, streckte seine freie Hand aus, legte sie auf Thiels Wange. Dann beugte er sich langsam vor. Thiel schloss die Augen, kurz darauf drückten sich weiche Lippen sanft auf seine. Er spürte Boernes Zunge, die sich vorsichtig gegen seine Lippen presste, und öffnete seinen Mund. Als Boernes Zunge gegen seine eigene stieß, entwich ihm ein lautes Seufzen. Er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, fordernd. Seine linke Hand wanderte in Boernes Nacken, streichelte dort über das Haar.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich manchmal so angeschrien habe“, flüsterte er gegen Boernes Mund, als sie den Kuss beendet hatten.   
„Mach dir jetzt darüber ...“  
„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte Thiel, ließ Boerne nicht aussprechen, küsste ihn erneut. Er legte so viel Gefühl in den Kuss, wie er nur konnte, wollte ihm zeigen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. 

Danach saßen sie eine Weile einfach nur schweigend da, Thiel lehnte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter.

„Dein Bett ist übrigens viel bequemer als deine Couch“, unterbrach Boerne die Stille.  
„Woher willst du das denn wissen?“, fragte Thiel lächelnd, lenkte so von der Nervosität ab, die in diesem Moment bei ihm aufkam.   
„Ich habe doch schon einmal darauf gelegen, allerdings nur kurz. Dass wir die Nacht zusammen darauf verbringen, wolltest du ja nicht.“  
„Ähm, stimmt ja.“ Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Tage, an denen Boerne bei ihm übernachtet hatte. Auf seiner Couch, darauf hatte er bestanden. Damals hatte er ihn noch nicht so sehr ... gemocht wie jetzt. Oder jegliche Gefühle zumindest noch nicht wahrhaben wollen „Du hast Recht, mein Bett ist wirklich bequemer als meine Couch.“  
Sie standen zusammen auf. 

Vor seinem Bett blieb Thiel etwas unschlüssig stehen. Sollte er sich jetzt ausziehen? Oder sollte er sich lieber erst einmal angezogen ins Bett legen und abwarten, wie es dann weiter gehen würde? Er musste innerlich grinsen, irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Situation an sein erstes Mal. Viel weniger nervös als damals, war er jetzt jedenfalls auch nicht.   
Boerne unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, indem er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund drückte und gleichzeitig anfing, seine Krawatte zu lösen. Thiel entschied sich dafür, sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Er zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Als sein Blick wieder zu Boerne ging, verschlug es ihm fast dem Atem. Er hatte inzwischen sein Hemd ausgezogen, stand mit freien Oberkörper vor ihm und war gerade dabei seine Hose zu öffnen. Kurz starrte er ihn einfach nur bewundernd an, erst den Oberkörper und als Boerne die Hose herunter gezogen hatte, auch den Rest. Schlagartig spürte er ein starkes Ziehen im Unterleib. Er löste sich aus seiner Schockstarre und zog rasch seine Unterhose aus. 

Sie legten sich hin und Thiel war heilfroh, dass er erst vor drei Tagen die Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte.   
Sie lagen sich seitlich gegenüber, schauten sich an, dann wanderte Boernes Blick langsam über Thiels Oberkörper. Plötzlich schämte sich Thiel, schämte sich für seinen dicken Bauch. Er griff nach seiner Decke.  
„Nicht, ich will dich sehen“, flüsterte Boerne, hielt seine Hand fest und küsste ihn sanft. Küsste ihn so lange, bis das Gefühl der Scham vergangen war. Boerne wanderte mit seinen Lippen langsam an Thiels Hals herunter, verteilte auch dort einige hauchzarte Küsse. Thiel hatte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig.

Boerne rückte ein kleines Stück von ihm ab, damit etwas Platz zwischen ihnen war. Dann begann er Thiels Oberkörper zu streicheln. Er strich mit den Fingern mehrmals über beide Brustwarzen, die immer härter wurden, ließ Thiel erzittern. Er fuhr mit der Hand allmählich weiter herunter, streichelte lange seinen Bauch, glitt dann ganz langsam tiefer. Thiel atmete immer schneller und genoss jede einzelne Berührung, die der andere ihm schenkte. Als Boerne vorsichtig nach seiner Erektion griff, zuckte er im ersten Moment kurz zusammen. Sofort zog Boerne seine Hand zurück und sah ihn fragend an. Thiel lächelte, griff nach seiner Hand und dirigierte sie wieder zu der Stelle zurück, an der sie sich eben bereits befunden hatte.   
Boerne schloss seine Finger um ihn, fing an ihn zu streicheln.   
„Oh Gott, Boerne“, keuchte Thiel, spürte, dass er auf keinen Fall lange durchhalten würde.   
„Wie oft hast du dir einen runtergeholt und dabei an mich gedacht?“, raunte ihm Boerne mit dunkler Stimme zu, verstärkte seinen Griff und begann seine Hand schneller auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Thiel gab ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich.  
„Wie oft? Sag es mir!“ Boerne beschleunigte seine Bewegungen ein weiteres Mal, rieb ihn schnell und fest.  
„Ich ... ich weiß nicht. Verdammt oft“, keuchte Thiel.   
„Heute war das letzte Mal.“  
Thiel konnte nicht mehr. Ein lautes Stöhnen entrann ihm, als er in Boernes Hand kam. Sein Höhepunkt entlud sich in mehreren Schüben, Boernes Hand bewegte sich so lange weiter auf und ab, bis der Orgasmus vollständig abgeklungen war. Thiel beugte sich rasch vor, um Boerne einen Kuss zu geben, dann blieb er erst einmal regungslos legen, musste wieder zu Atem kommen. Boernes Hand ruhte auf seiner Hüfte.

Als er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, griff er direkt nach Boernes Erektion, wollte ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Schnell glitt er mit seinen Fingern auf und ab. Immer wieder zuckte ihm Boernes Hüfte entgegen. Boerne atmete schwer, keuchte lauter und lauter, und Thiel berauschte sich an dem Gedanken, dass er selbst dafür verantwortlich war. Auch bei Boerne dauerte es nicht lange, bis er über die Klippe sprang. „Frank!“, keuchte er ein letztes Mal, als er heftig kam. Die meisten Tropfen landeten auf Thiels Hand, einige auf seinem Bauch und auf dem Bettlaken. Während Boerne sich erholte, griff Thiel nach seiner Nachttischschublade. Er holte ein Taschentuch heraus, säuberte sich die Hand und den Bauch. Dass er das Bettlaken erst vor wenigen Tagen gewaschen hatte, kümmerte ihn jetzt nicht. 

Thiel beugte sich vor, gab Boerne einige kleine Küsse, dann legte er sich auf den Rücken. Boerne kuschelte sich seitlich an ihn, legte den Kopf auf seine Brust, die Hand auf seinen Bauch. Thiel strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und lächelte. So richtig konnte er noch nicht fassen, dass er und Boerne gerade Sex gehabt hatten, dass sie sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatten. Und sie waren nun ... na ja, eigentlich ja zusammen. Jedenfalls wären sie das, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Plötzlich überkamen ihn leichte Zweifel. Was wäre, wenn es für Boerne im Nachhinein doch nur eine einmalige Sexgeschichte gewesen war? Eigentlich konnte er sich das ja nicht vorstellen. Er wollte aber lieber sicher gehen und Boerne darauf ansprechen, suchte nur nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Bleibst du?“, murmelte er schließlich gegen Boernes Ohr.  
Boerne streichelte kurz über seinen Bauch. „Ich gehe bestimmt nicht, wo ich gerade so weich und bequem liege.“  
„Das ... meine ich nicht.“  
Boerne hob den Kopf und sah ihn im Halbdunkeln lächelnd an. „Keine Sorge, du wirst mich schon so schnell nicht wieder los.“  
Boernes Worte klangen sehr ... entschlossen. In Thiels Magen flatterte es nervös umher. Er drückte Boerne einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihn noch etwas stärker an sich. Dann schloss er die Augen und war einfach nur glücklich, so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr, vielleicht sogar so glücklich wie noch nie. Fast war er schon eingeschlafen, als er noch ein leises „Ich bleibe bei dir“ vernahm.

 

Seit diesem Tag war alles anders.


End file.
